The Dragon Ninja
by melanshi
Summary: CJ Caspers knew the school trip to NYC was going to be intresting. She never dreamed that she'd meet two boys who each shared half of her biggest secret...
1. Chapter 1- CJ

**American Dragon Jake Long: Just after the Ski Trip. Also, we're gonna pretend that the whole show happens when the characters are freshman in high school. Good? Good.**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja or American Dragon Jake Long. I do own the Caspers, Chase, and Devon.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

CJ Caspers rolled over and hit the "snooze" button on her alarm clock. Five more minutes!

"Cassidy-Jasmine! Breakfast!"

Or not.

CJ groaned as she got up. Another morning, another day.

Half-asleep, she combed her lime green-tipped brown hair and put on her green beanie. She exchanged her soft pajamas for a green leather jacket, black t-shirt, black baggy pants, and green sneakers.

CJ jumped down the stairs two steps at a time as she raced downstairs. She slid into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios.

"Cassidy-Jasmine," Mrs. Caspers said in a warning tone. "I heard you skipped geometry yesterday. What were you doing?"

CJ froze. She was part dragon as well as the protector of Dragontown (they named the town after the first protector), the Dragon Ninja. She had skipped geometry because of an evil wizard robbing banks downtown. It took her the whole school period to fight.

Of course, the universe thought that it was hilarious, and she couldn't just tell her mother, who had ABSOLUTELY no idea about her husband's family's "condition". Ha ha, universe.

"She was with me, Mary," Mr. Caspers said, coming to her rescue. "I needed her to let me into the house. I forgot my keys when I went out."

Mrs. Caspers turned back to her breakfast, muttering something about an irresponsible husband and daughter.

CJ mouthed, "Thank you!" across the table.

Mr. Caspers nodded. "Train on the trip!" he mouthed.

CJ smiled as she ate a spoonful of her cereal. Her dad was her dragon master and had gotten the former Chinese Dragon (master of the _American Dragon!_) to train her on her school trip to NYC.

After ten minutes of CJ and Mr. Caspers telling inside jokes that only they understood, Mrs. Caspers looked at the clock.

"Cassidy-Jasmine, you should get on your way to the school," she said.

CJ shoveled in a last bite of cereal before running upstairs to grab her bags.

…

CJ flew to school, using a camouflage trick to make herself unseen (everyone knew about the Dragon Ninja's dragon form and she _did not _want her fan boys following her) and flew into an alley besides the school, dragoning down.

She peaked out to see a bunch of kids on the school courtyard. Grabbing her suitcase, she ran over to two twin boys.

"Hey, Chase! Hey, Devon!" She yelled.

The boys looked at her. They were both blond with blue eyes. They even wore the same clothes (backwards baseball cap, sweatshirt (with a tee beneath it), jeans, and sneakers) but Chase's was all blue and Devon's was all red.

"Hey, CJ!" Chase said. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Any magic fights today?"

CJ shook her head. "Zip, zero, zilch!"

Devon grinned. "You'll be working overtime in NYC. It has the most magical population in the entire world."

CJ smirked. "But I'll have the American Dragon helping me. And the freshmen from Norrisville high are coming too. So there's a chance I'll have the Norrisville Ninja helping me, too."

Chase looked at them. "You're a ninja and a dragon and you're gonna have a ninja and a dragon helping you? You could probably kick their butts at the same time!"

At that time, the principal came over and gave them each a paper with the name of who they were staying with on it.

"So who are you two staying with?" CJ asked.

Chase looked at the paper he had. "Trixie Carter from NYC and Howard Weinerman from Norrisville."

CJ tried to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Chase asked confused.

"_Weinerman_? Sounds like a hot dog brand!" CJ was full out laughing now.

Devon looked at Chase. "Immaturity. I don't get how that's even funny." He looked at his paper. "I'm with Arthur Spudinski for my NYC kid and Heidi Weinerman for my Norrisville kid."

CJ burst out laughing at full blast again. The twins folded their arms and waited for her to stop.

After exactly two minutes and thirty-eight seconds, she did.

"Okay, okay, I'm good," she said, trying to stop laughing. "Oh, my sides hurt. Alright, I'm partnered with Jacob Long and Randy Cunningham." She looked at the boys. "At least neither of my partners are named after hot dogs." She burst out laughing again.

….

CJ was bored. Actually, she was worse than bored. She was extremely _extremely_ EXTREMELY bored.

Chase was listening to music and Devon was playing Temple Run 2 on his iPad. What was she doing? Staring out the window at the darkness.

Yeah, darkness. It was night. And they had left during the _morning_.

And to top it off, there was a feeling growing in her that there was a magical creature nearby. She looked around. The feeling was strongest when she was looking at the ceiling.

And then it struck her. She gasped as her eyes glowed neon green. Vision.

In CJ's vision, there were two goblins on the roof. They were laughing evilly and plotting to destroy the humans when they got to their destination. Great. Two more pshycos!

She got up casually and walked to the bathroom (she was lucky for once! The bus had a bathroom on it!). Closing the door, she ninjaed out.

Her outfit changed to a black jumpsuit, black vest with attached half mask (it only went up to below her eyes), black boots, and black gloves. Basically all black to blend in with the shadows. Her brown hair, which had previously been down was now braided.

Opening the window, she flipped onto the roof. The goblins were still there, plotting how they were going to "destroy the human race". She rolled her green eyes. They really were idiots. Two of them versus the millions of people.

"I hate to interrupt you two," she said making them jump. "But I'd love to hear exactly how you'd destroy humans like bugs."

"The Dragon Ninja!" One goblin said. "Get her!"

The second goblin jumped forward holding a sword (where'd he get that?). CJ took out one of her tools and held it out. It transformed into a staff a little bit taller than she was. She twirled it quickly, daring him to come forward.

He attacked, attempting to slice her in half. She countered by blocking his sword with his staff and throwing him a few feet over.

Dragoning up, she flew over to where he was laying. "Ha! Taste that, goblin boy! You really are an idiot!"

Suddenly, the other goblin threw a sphinx hair net at our heroine and she was caught in it. She let out a yelp before transforming back into the Dragon Ninja.

"No, my dear," the first goblin said. "_You're _the stupid one here."

CJ rolled her eyes. "Alright, if _I'm _the quote on quote 'stupid one', did it ever occur to you that ii could just do this?" She quickly pulled out another object but this one transformed into a katana blade. She sliced through the net and jumped out. She did another flip over the goblins, landing behind them.

"Aw, no fair!" the second goblin said. "That was our only net!"

CJ looked past them and grinned. "Don't think you need nets on walls!" She dropped to the ground—er, roof.

The goblins took a second to process what she said but we hit in the backs by bricks when the bus went under a bridge.

CJ got up onto her knees and grinned. She waved at the goblins before retreating back into the bathroom. She transformed back into supposedly "normal" Cassidy-Jasmine Caspers before going back to her seat.

She already knew that this trip was gonna be action-packed!

**How was this for a first chapter? Yes, Heidi is staying with Spud. *Grins evilly* This is going to be interesting…**


	2. Chapter 2- Randy

**I usually don't update stories this often but I got a really good idea for a sequel to this story and decided to update tonight! **

**And if anyone is wondering, this chapter takes place at the same time as the first chapter. Got it? Okay, let's begin.**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja or American Dragon Jake Long. I do own CJ, Devon, and Chase.**

"Hello, Norrisville! It's Ken Gardner here, waking you up on a beautiful Tuesday morning!"

Randy Cunningham moaned as his radio came on. He was exhausted! McFist and Viceroy had sent out a robot to destroy the town and it took him _five hours _to find its weakness and destroy it. And by that time he had missed curfew and his parents were beyond mad! They'd said that they'd discuss his punishment when he got back from the trip.

Sometimes he wished that he could tell his parents that he was the Ninja, but in reality, that wouldn't end up very well. They'd probably make him sacrifice the duty to some other kid before he completed his term of ninjaing **(Yay! Making up random words is fun to do at 9:56 at night!)**. It was wonk!

Randy hit the "snooze" button on his clock. He'd get out of bed when he was ready.

"Randy!" His mom called from downstairs. "Wake up now! It's morning!"

Or not…

Realizing that he probably wouldn't get anymore sleep, Randy got up and stretched. Today was the day he left for the trip, right? He was excited to see who he would be staying with.

With that thought in mind, the teenage ninja exchanged his PJs for a red and white t-shirt, green McHoodie, McSkinnies, and purple McKicks **(Wow, McFist is really full of himself! He puts his name on everything!)**. He combed his hair (just to get the bed-head out of it) before arranging it in its normal messy style.

He slid down the railing, earning an are-you-serious? look from his mother (which was responded with a sheepish grin) and sat down at the table, shoveling fluffy pancakes into his mouth.

Quicker than the super-speed mode on the new Grave Puncher game, Randy was at the school. The teachers had posted lists of who the students were partnered with. He skimmed the list until he found his name and looked at his two partners:

_Cunningham, Randy (Norrisville)_

_Caspers, Cassidy-Jasmine (Dragontown)_

_Long, Jacob (New York City)_

"Cunningham!"

Randy turned around to see his best friend, Howard Weinerman, running towards him.

"Hey, Howard!" Randy greeted. "Who'd you get for partners?"

"Some dude named Chase and some girl named Trixie," Howard responded. "You?"

"Cassidy-Jasmine Caspers (I hope she has a nickname) and Jacob Long," Randy said.

"Great," Howard said. "I hope that I see you around town!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Of course you will! We'll be attending the high school in NYC together!"

"Doesn't mean that we're definitely going to see each other," Howard muttered. Randy chose to ignore him.

"So do you know anyone else's partners?" the teenager asked.

Howard shrugged. "Well, Heidi is partnered with some schoob named Arthur and some kid named Devon who has the same last name as my Chase partner."

Randy rolled his eyes. Leave it to Howard to judge someone by their name. "Well, look on the bright side! We both got paired up with girls!"

**Hmmm… half of the length of CJ's chapter with no fight scene. Well, let's give poor Randy a break. Fighting a robot for five hours at night is probably energy-consuming. For all you Jake Long fans, Jake's chapter will be next!**


	3. Chapter 3- Meetings

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja, or American Dragon Jake Long. I do own CJ, Chase, and Devon.**

Jake Long trudged down the stairs at his house.

"Good morning, Jake!" Haley said. "I can't believe you got paired up with a _girl_! Do you think that she likes dolls?"

Jake sat down next to her and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Haley, she's a _ninja _and a _dragon _who battles magical creatures on a daily basis. I really doubt she likes dolls."

"Oh," Haley answered. "So when's she coming?"

Jake shrugged. "Sometime this morning. Her bus arrived late last night and they stayed at a hotel."

"Okay!" Haley smiled. "I hope she's nice."

….

CJ groaned as she rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. For the hotel room, she had been paired up with some girl named Heidi from Norrisville. And Heidi had _not _stopped talking about the Norrisville Ninja _all night! _At like two a.m., CJ had to tell her to "_shut up or else!_" and she still hadn't stopped talking!

Now Heidi was talking on her phone to some girl about the Ninja. Did she ever stop talking?

"Heidi, _please _just _shut up!_" CJ said into her pillow.

Heidi ignored her. "I know! Aren't his eyes so cute?"

CJ's head shot up. "Heidi! I'm gonna ask you nicely one last time! Who cares about this Ninja! I don't! Now, PLEASE JUST BE QUIET!"

Heidi stared at her, struggling for words. CJ growled a very dragonlike growl and got up to walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Seriously!" She said to her reflection in the mirror. "How does this girl have a crush on some ancient guy who never shows his face other than his eyes? It's so crazy!"

She walked past the mirror and took a shower.

….

Randy yawned as he got up. Unlike CJ, he got to go to sleep early and had no interruptions. He had been paired up for a room with Chase and Devon Smiths, a pair of twins who the only difference between the two was the color of their clothes.

"Do you think CJ got to sleep last night?" Chase asked Devon. The twins were sitting on Chase's bed still in their PJs.

Devon shrugged. "Depends. Knowing CJ's luck, there was probably a seriously girly girl with her."

Chase snickered. "Yup."

"Who's CJ?" Randy asked.

The boys jumped and looked at him.

"Our best friend since forever!" Chase said.

Devon grinned at his brother. "Actually since we all were chased up that tree by Nick's dog."

Chase and Devon burst out laughing at the memory.

Randy glanced at them before retreating into the bathroom to change into his normal clothes.

….

CJ held the map in front of her. The school, of course, did not give them a ride to their partner's house. Stupid school.

The American Dragon's house was located at 182 Shorn Eagle Drive. What street was she on now?

The teenage girl spun around to bump into a boy. They both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" CJ said.

"It's fine," the boy said. He handed her her map. "Are you okay?" He got up and helped her up.

"I think so," CJ answered. "I'm Cassidy-Jasmine. CJ for short."

The boy blinked. "Cassidy-Jasmine _Caspers?_" he asked.

CJ nodded, confused.

"I'm Randy Cunningham," he said. "You're partner!"

CJ smiled. "Really? Do you happen to know where we go?"

….

Jake sat in front of his house waiting for Cassidy-Jasmine and Randy. Gramps wanted to meet with the Dragon Ninja and him tonight. He wanted his partners to meet Trixie and Spud before then.

He glanced down the street and saw two teens, a brunette with green-tipped hair and a boy with purple hair. They were laughing like old friends and smiling.

They stopped in front of his house.

"Are you Jacob Long?" the boy asked.

Jake nodded. "It's Jake."

"I'm Cassidy-Jasmine AKA CJ and that's Randy," the girl said.

Jake grinned. "Yo, guys! So are you two… like…"

CJ and Randy glanced at each other and blushed, shaking their heads. "No. We just met ten minutes ago!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "So, I want you guys to meet some old friends. C'mon!"

**I know I didn't use enough slang with Jake or Randy this chapter. And don't worry. CJ's opinion of the Ninja will change. Not telling you which way though.**


	4. Chapter 4- Practice

**I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

It was midnight when CJ and Jake made their escape. Unlike what they would've said later, it wasn't that epic. They just waited until Randy and Jake's dad were asleep and opened the window.

CJ transformed into her Dragon Ninja outfit and whispered, "Wings of the Dragon." before jumping out the window and flying to the park.

Jake jumped out the window and transformed before flying to the park.

Even though CJ left 30 seconds before Jake, the American Dragon arrived just before she did. The Dragon Ninja arrived a minute later, stating that she was "fashionably late" and asked if they wanted some donuts from the donut shop.

Needless to say, Gramps said no.

The teenage girl shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, taking a bite of her donut.

Fu Dog grabbed one before saying what they were going to do, "Okay, kids. You two are going to fight each other as practice so no lethal strikes."

CJ grinned and shoved the rest of the donut into her mouth. "You ready, dragon boy?"

Jake grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be, ninja girl!"

The duo began to circle each other, black eyes staring into green. Jake's tall muscular form towered over CJ's smaller, more feminine build. They scanned their opponent for a weakness or an opening in defenses.

Jake attacked first.

He lunged towards the girl and tackled her to the ground. CJ growled and used her superhuman strength to throw him off.

"That's a cold trick," CJ stated. Her hand lit up with fire. "Allow me to warm you up." She fired the fireball which Jake sidestepped. The tree behind him was burnt.

Unfortunately, the ninja knew well enough that he would sidestep it and had only used it as a distraction. While he was staring at the burnt tree, she activated her staff and rammed it into the softest part of Jake's dragon form: his underbelly.

He stumbled back a bit, face clouded with pain before shooting fire at her. She rolled to the side.

He smirked. "Nice. Taking the fireman's advice to stop, drop, and roll, baby."

She shot another fireball at him. He dodged.

"I hate to say it, but you throw like a girl," Jake said.

Okay, that just made the Dragon Ninja mad. She focused her chi energy into creating two doppelgangers and stood in a battle position with them.

Jake had NOT been expecting that.

CJ 1 ran up to him and drilled her boots into his gut, while CJ 2 hit him in the back of the head with her staff. CJ 3 went to get a donut and watch the fight.

Jake hit CJ 1 into CJ 3, making CJ get jelly donut all over her.

The doppelganger looked up at Jake. "Oh, it is on!"

Jake laughed a bit at that before dropping down in a battle stance to observe the trio.

….

Nearby, standing on a rooftop, a blonde girl in a green outfit narrowed her eyes as she watched the Dragon Ninja and the American Dragon duel.

"Do you want me to attack now, Huntsmaster?" she asked, turning to a man in the shadows.

He shook his head stepping into the light. "You may be used to the American Dragon's fighting techniques but the Dragon Ninja's seem a bit different."

Down below, the American Dragon attempting to punch the Dragon Ninja's head but ended up hitting thin air. The girl grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head before flipping over his form on the ground.

"The American Dragon uses his strength for physical attacks," the Huntsman continued. "She uses her small form, the element of surprise, distractions, and her agility. We should watch to get used to it, Huntsgirl."

The Huntsgirl nodded. "Since the Dragon Ninja is only visiting, should we focus on her for the time being?"

The Huntsman looked at her and, if anyone could see his mouth, was smirking.


	5. Chapter 5- School

**I'm back again!**

**Oh, and to Guest: Yes, you can have a donut. *gives virtual donut***

**And sorry if this chapter is too short or not that good. I literally wrote it during my free period at school today (which just happens to be my entire class's free period so it was kind of loud and the shortest period of the day (23 minutes, I think)).**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja or American Dragon Jake Long. I own CJ, Chase, and Devon.**

When Jake arrived downstairs for breakfast, CJ and Randy had already beaten him to it. Randy was just sitting there, eating Cheerios and daydreaming. Haley was telling CJ all about her dolls while the older girl was ignoring her.

"Hi, Jake!" CJ greeted when she noticed her partner-in-training in the doorway.

He waved and walked up to the counter.

"And this is Susie," Haley introduced, completely oblivious to the fact that the ninja girl wasn't listening.

"Hey, CJ," Jake said, turning around. "Want a donut?"

She burst out laughing. The outburst started Randy and Haley, snapping the teen out of his daydreams and making the little girl look up and finally realize that CJ wasn't listening.

Randy stared at CJ for a second. _She's kinda pretty when she laughs, _he thought. He shook his head. His duties prevented him from having a girlfriend and besides, the #1 rule of his job was not to tell another soul (he had accidentally let it slip with Howard but that was an accident) and he would have to tell her sooner or later and she'd probably kill him for keeping it a secret from her.

Haley inched over to Jake and whispered, "Randy and CJ, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes CJ with the baby carriage."

Her brother snorted. "Randy! CJ!"

CJ stopped laughing and looked up, green eyes sparkling. Randy shook his head again and blinked.

"School?" Jake reminded them.

"Right/Um, yeah," they both mumbled.

….

CJ, Jake, and Randy walked out of the office. The two ninjas were looking at their schedules.

"I've got mythology first," Jake said. "Any of you have it?"

His two partners nodded.

"Cool, we'll have it together," Jake said.

"Yo, Jakey!" The trio turned to see Trixie, Chase, Devon, Howard, and Spud coming towards them.

"Yo, Trix," Jake greeted, fist bumping his female friend.

"Hey, CJ!" Chase greeted. "What do you have first?"

"Mythology," she said. "Jake and Randy have it with me."

"Bummer," Devon said. "We've got Honors Algebra."

"I've got Home Ec," Howard said.

"I heard we have a new teacher for that," Spud said. "She's Korean."

Howard nodded at the New York kid.

"Well, I've got to go to my locker," Jake said. "C'mon Randy, CJ."

The trio walked in silence all the way to their lockers. CJ was wondering how her dad was doing at the whole "protect the town as the Dragon Ninja" job again. She hoped it wasn't too bad. He had lost the ability to see and sometimes predict attacks when she turned 10 and took over the family job. She'd check in with him tonight.

"Hey, Jake," a very familiar girl's voice said.

The trio looked over to see a blonde girl with blue eyes. Rose.

"Um, h-h-hey, Rose," Jake stuttered.

CJ's already large green eyes widened even more. She tensed slightly. Jake had told her of Rose. She was an enemy, an unpredictable one at that. The ninja girl must be prepared at all times.

Randy noticed Jake looking slightly scared and CJ tense as if ready for a battle.

The blonde looked at him. "Hi, I'm Rose Killdragonosa."

"Randy Cunningham," Randy introduced, shaking her hand. "And this is CJ Caspers." He noticed her dragon birthmark. "Cool tattoo."

"It's, um, a birthmark," Rose corrected.

"It's a mark, I'll give the girl that," CJ whispered to Jake.

Rose looked at her. "What?"

"I said what a cool birthmark it is!" CJ improvised.

The huntress looked at her skeptically for a second. "Okay. Thanks. I guess. So CJ's your name. Cool. What does it stand for?"

"Cassidy-Jasmine," CJ answered. "Cassidy was my grandmother's name and Jasmine was my great-grandmother's."

"Nice. Well, see you in English, Jake!" Rose said waving and smiling before walking away.

"I don't like her," CJ stated as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Ease up, C," Jake said. "I know we both have our reasons to not like Rose."

CJ rolled her bright green eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, we're almost late for class."


End file.
